Aart Cogknife
Aart Cogknife is a level 1 war cleric who is terrified of everything and everyone. He's a mega sweetheart who wouldn't mind to quit his life on the road and live a quiet life with someone he loves. Appearance Aart is small, both height wise and frame wise. He's skinny, like he hasn't eaten in a long time. His eyes are droopy and always seem to hold fear in their dark brown pits. His black hair is cut choppily, like he cut it himself. His skin is a sickly green and covered in bruises and scars, including a gigantic scar above his nose. He wears a black poncho-like jacket with rusty golden buttons and matching thin pants to compliment it. His boots are worn down, a signal of his life on the road. Personality Aart is a very gentle soul, but he is not pure. He has done thing before, things most people would never even ''imagine ''doing. He gets very shy and cries easily, even at the simple shout of a word. He especially gets shy around people he has romantic feelings for, as shown by the way he acts around Salazar. He's weak physically and emotionally, but he's overpowered mentally. His mind has been exposed to so many things that nothing surprises him anymore. Spells Cantrips * Resistance * Spare the Dying * Thaumaturgy 1st Level * Bane * Cure Wounds Relationships Salazar From the moment he met Sal, Aart knew he would like the boy. He found him to be kind and very attractive, blushing when he had to sit next to him in the cart. He thinks that Sal is a hero, feeling like he could protect him against anything. He cherishes every minute he spends with the taller boy, finding his touches loving. He gets very shy around Sal, as he does with all of his crushes. Huggol Tulral When Huggol calmed Aart down while he was upset, he knew he and the teen would be good friends. He doesn't know much about the boy, but he thinks he's a good musician and a kind friend. Zazducsh At first, Zaz seemed very scary to Aart, what with all the eyes and such. But he warmed up to him when Zaz took care of him like his own son when it was revealed that Aart was still bleeding. Zaz is like the father Aart has never had, wanting to spend more time with the older man. Zaad the Feisty To Aart, Zaad is a jerk who thinks that it's okay to bully other's. When he made the comment about Zaz being old, Aart got very mad, almost yelling at the older teenager. When he made Sal mad, Aart quietly began to loath the boy, wishing he would escape the group and never come back. Trivia * He is petrified of half-orcs and bears * He can speak tons of different languages, a skill he had to develop because of his background. Quotes (Whispering in Draconic) "But it's my fault. If I wasn't so scared, then maybe everything would be okay. Gods, I ruin everything."